


Emergency Contact

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Do I Love You [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Conversations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, No Smut, POV Multiple, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: "Why am I your emergency contact?"





	Emergency Contact

Running a hand through his hair Harry paced up and down the hospital waiting room. A place he had been called too at two in the morning because Zac had been in some stupid accident.

Well okay maybe it wasn't exactly stupid if it was bad enough to put him in the emergency room but still. It was stupid that Harry had been woken up at two in the morning because his ex-husband was in the hospital and he was the emergency contact.

Something Harry was surprised that Zac hadn't changed after all this time. Figured he would have because they had been divorced for over two years now.

It would be three in February but it wasn't like he was still counting. He'd moved on after all and was dating Clint who he had met because he was the vet to the dog that Harry had gotten in his divorce from Zac.

They were even engaged to be married next year. Harry wore the ring on his finger.

The same finger that had once had another ring on it but that marriage had been for nothing. Zac had cheated on him with Carrick and in the end when Harry had temporarily left him to see what he'd do, he had gotten the answer by running into him at the store two weeks later.

Carrick was by his side then.

It was enough of an answer that Harry had started divorce proceedings. Almost regretting all the years he had stayed married to Zac.

Married him when he was twenty and divorced him just a few years later.

Coming out of his thoughts when the doctor came into the emergency room, Harry paused feeling almost thankful when he asked if someone was there for a Mr. Hanson.

Harry walking towards him as he raised an eyebrow. "I'm his husband," he spoke knowing it was a lie but he was the emergency contact and he was afraid if they didn't have some form of a relation they wouldn't let Harry know anything and this two in the morning trip would have been for nothing.

It couldn't be for nothing since he was losing precious sleeping time over his ex-husband who really didn't even deserve him here.

No what Zac deserved in Harry's opinion was to be left all alone and hurting. His own anger surprising him though maybe it shouldn't.

The doctor only nodded at Harry's words. "Your husband was in a car accident," he started as if Harry should have known. As if he had actually talked to Zac instead of getting some damn call from a nurse telling him Zac was here. "He was hit by a drunk driver and luckily he seems to be okay and stable. He was unconscious when he first got here though he woke up once and has gone back to sleep. He should be fine to have visitors now though."

"So I can see him?" Harry asked wanting to make sure he had heard the doctor right. A part of him feeling relieved that Zac was okay.

He may have still had resentment and bitterness when it came to Zac but he also never wished harm upon him.

That was the tiny part of Harry's heart that still loved him that didn't wish the harm though.

When the doctor once again confirmed that he could go and see Zac, Harry turned on his heel after getting the room number. Doing his best to ignore the nerves building in his stomach.

He could totally do this. He could face his ex-husband and at least find out why he was still the damn emergency contact.

Harry figured he was owed that much for being called here at such a sucky ass time when he could be sleeping in a nice bed next to his beautiful fiancee.

***

Zac who hadn't been able to go back to sleep after being checked over by a doctor, sat up in the bed as he looked around the empty room. Not sure why he was sad that he was alone.

Hadn't he brought this on himself after all?

He was sure he had because ever since his divorce from Harry he had pushed people away. Well the ones who had remained after he had chosen to be with Carrick who in the end had left him for someone closer to his age.

Something Zac should have seen coming from the beginning. Wasn't there a statistic that said relationships that began as affairs usually ended?

He had just wanted to be different because at least losing Harry, choosing to end his marriage would have been worth it.

Even if at the time he had been convinced he didn't love Harry anymore. Something that was proven wrong even before Carrick left him.

It was just he had realized too late Carrick wasn't Harry, the man he had once been committed to spending forever with and Carrick just hadn't made him as happy as he had hoped.

Yet he still would have held on to make giving up the man he realized too late that he loved not be something he had done in vain.

But he had made his bed and now he was laying in it. He had lost friends and the ones he hadn't lost he had pushed away and now he was all alone with no one to even come visit him at the hospital after an accident that very well could have killed him had it been worse.

Maybe it would have been better if he had died.

Coming out of his thoughts when he heard the door open, Zac was expecting to see the doctor again or maybe even a nurse. That was why when he saw who it was he wondered if he had hit his head much harder than they all thought in the car crash.

Surely he had because this had to be an hallucination.

"Harry?" he questioned hating how he sounded. Like he was seeing ghost.

It felt like he was seeing one though.

"Why am I your emergency contact?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to the bed and at least Zac knew he wasn't dreaming even if he was still a bit frazzled to see his ex-husband who he had just been thinking of. "We've been divorced for two years."

Blushing Zac looked away from Harry. "I guess it slipped my mind," he confessed softly as he turned to look at Harry. His eyes landing on the ring on Harry's hand.

The ring didn't surprise him though, he had heard through the grapevine that Harry had moved on. A fact that hurt but he knew he deserved the hurt after all the shit he had put Harry through.

"You didn't have to come here though," Zac spoke as Harry remained silent, like he wanted more from Zac. "If..I mean...if this was such an inconvenience to you, you didn't have to come. I'm a big boy and I would have been okay with no one showing up."

Harry huffed at that, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. "I didn't want you to die alone if it was something major," he said and Zac couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

Wondered if Harry had pictured the worst. If he really truly cared about Zac dying alone.

"That and I wanted to know about the emergency contact," he added on almost as an after though. A smile working its way onto Zac's lips because it seemed Harry did care still.

Even if he was trying to cover it up.

"Well now you know, so you can leave," Zac told him as they locked eyes. "I'm not going to get to go home until tomorrow because they want to make sure they are correct in me not having any brain damage from hitting my head a bit too hard in the crash."

Harry uncrossed his arms as he moved to sit down in a chair by the bed. "No," he sighed sounding as if his mind was made up. "You'll just need a ride back home and me taking you would be better than you paying for one."

Zac only nodded his head at Harry's words. Biting his tongue from asking if Harry's fiancee would be upset or even just telling him that it didn't mean he had to stay until Zac got released.

It was just nice to be in Harry's presence again and he didn't want to lose that. Wanted the comfort that his ex-husband brought just from being in the same room as him.


End file.
